A Mute Saiyan
by JenniferRose886
Summary: Please read the first chapter for description. Im not that good at putting the Bio in small words.
1. BIO

Story BIO -

When a young, Mute girl gets tortured and abused by her village. She runs away, only to be in a near death state. All of a sudden, a big dragon appears and offer's her a wish.

She wishes to be in a world were she can find a home and friends.

She blacks out and appears in the world of Dragon Ball Z.

How will she live, when she is face with the prince of saiyans and Son Goku?


	2. CH1

**In a Village in the East...**

"get that fucking demon!" A loud roar came from a group of villagers as they ran with pitch-forks and weapons while some holding lanterns. In the late night, the villagers who were running, was a group of 7. One female and the rest males.

They all ran until they was finally catching up to the figure that was running a few yards ahead of them. "She's right there!" One of the villagers said as they all was catching up to this mysterious girl.

"Shes trying to get out the village again!... Hurry up and catch her, we can't risk her getting away!" Another voice said as they started catching up to the figure. As closer as they get, they could make out the figure appearance.

It was a young girl, no older than 12. She had Silver hair that reaches up to her hips. Her bangs was clip to the side with a rotten hair pick, that could snap at any moment. Her eyes were a bright purple, that puts sapphires to shame. She had on a white dress that reaches up to her knees as it was stained with dirt and blood. She had a few cuts all around the white dress as it was clear that it was cut from harsh whipping, as you could see scars and blood. As she was running, she had tears streaming down both sides of her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, due to pushing herself to far.

As the villages was catching up, she turned to the left and ran down a small alleyway. As she reaches the turn, It was clear that she ended up in a dead end. She turned around ready to run again, until the villages blocked her exit.

"Finally!... The bitch... can't go... no more" One of the villages said as he was breathing heavily while using his pitch-fork as a cane to lean on. All the other villages agreed as they started to approach her slowly, separating from each other, so the young girl couldn't get away.

The young girl backed up, til she had her back against the wall. She had tears flowing down her cheeks as she was shivering from fear. The only woman from the angry mob pushed her way through the group as she ran in front of the young girl and put herself in front of her, while facing the angry mob.

"you all should be ashamed of yourselves. You could see that she's not a demon,...but a young girl!" She pleaded as the angry mob stopped and looked at her.

The woman turned around and approach the girl, who was sitting on her butt and knees as she held both her hands and arms around herself for protection.

"Hey its okay" she said, as she approached slowly. Carefully not to not scare the girl anymore as the villages behind her looked at her surprised.

The young girl looked up at her from her mini panic attack. She felt as she could trust the kind woman. Every time she tried to trust someone, they just beat her. She had no choice but to open up. She rose to her feet slowly, keeping her back close to the wall.

The woman smiled as she approach the girl slowly, as to not show that she's a threat. The girl looked at her as the Woman smiled as she held her arms open. "Its okay. I'm not going to harm you. I don't lie" the woman said as she took another step forward.

The young girl approach slowly towards the woman, but keeping her eyes at the group of angry villagers behind her. She took another and than another step towards the woman as she was arm length away from her.

"Got you, you fucking bitch" the woman said as she grab her hair and pulled it, making the girl lose balance, as she fell to her knees. The woman smiled evilly as the villages cheered in amusement.

"YEA!" the villagers said in coherent. They all close the gap between themselves and the woman hold the girl by her hair, as she was on her knees crying.

"She's so easy to trick. I couldn't believe that she would think that I was here to help her" the woman said as she pulled her hair a little tighter as the girl flinched in pain.

"So what are we going to do with her? We already cut her throat" She said pushing some hair away from the girls face and neck, revealing a scar across the girl throat". "Maybe we should cut her eyes out, so she can't run from us again" One of the males said as he approached them with a box-cutter in hand.

"YEA!" some of the villagers said as they all gather around her, trying to see some action. The girl was squirming around, trying to break lose as her tears never slowed or stopped flowing. In fact, It came out more as the girl looked at everybody's evil smiles.

One of the guys kicked her in the stomach as you could hear a bone crack. Maybe a few since she was very small and his foot was a size 12. The girl stop squirming as she held her stomach, trying to ease the pain. Another man backed hand the girl as her face want to a full 90 degrees to the left as you could hear the slap from down the ally. Her face had a big black and blue, hand print that was already stinging in pain.

"There! That should stop her from moving" The woman said as she pulled her hair back, making her lean her head back, so the guys could see her fear in her beautiful eyes. The man with the box-cutter approached as he crouched down in front of the crying girl. He looked at the girl's face as she had her eyes wide open in fear. He licked his lips as he put the knife near her right eye as he looked at her.

"hurry it up" The woman said. "My hand is getting sweaty" She contained as she switched her hand, grabbing the girls hair with the other. As she wiped her hand on her pants.

"I'm not trying to kill her. I do want to have some fun with her again" as he finally found the spot where he would insert the knife.

"Ok. here goes" he said as he jammed the knife right next to her eye, as the girls mouth open to scream, but no sounds came out. He than started to cut across her right eye, sawing as he didn't care if it hurt her or not.

As he was done going across her right eye, with blood and tears streaming down her socket. He than pulled the knife out, with the bloody eye ball attached to it. The girl lost vision as soon as her eye left her socket.

"There's one" He said as the others looked in amusement.

"Now for the other one" He said as the others, Including the woman cheered happily.

Before he Could ram the knife back in. A bright light appeared and the villages was gone from her. Even the woman that was holding her down and the villagers were gone. she laid down on the floor, covering her right, missing eye as she cried silently. A loud noise appeared and she looked around, not seeing anything but complete darkness. she than saw a few lights above her. as she stared at it closely with her one and only left eye. She saw that it was seven bright lights in the air. she could also see that it was some type of balls. The balls started to shine brighter as it landed in front of her. She approached the balls, slowly. In case if it was some type of trap. As she got a few feet closer. She could see that the orange balls had stars on them.

She counted the stars on each ball, as she notice that only one ball had a certain amount of stars on the balls.

She looked closely and saw one star on one ball. Two star's on another and so on until she counted seven stars on the seventh ball. She looked closely as she sat down on her knees, flinching in pain from the kick that the guy gave her in her stomach. she scooted closer until she reach for the ball with Four stars on it. As she grab it and held it in both her tiny hands. The ball started to shine brighter. Then follow by the others until it was to bright for her to see. She closed her eye as she heard a Shaking sound as it was rumbling. She than open her one eye slowly and spotted a mini Dragon. It was green and about the size of her arm in length. She looked closer as She spotted the red eyes of the Mini dragon. She never backed away since it looked so small.

 _ **"My name is Shenron"**_ She heard a voice and looked around trying to find the source of where the words came from.

 _ **"Over here human"**_ She looked back at the dragon in curiosity as she was thinking no way that the dragon spoke.

 _ **"Yes it is me. the dragon who is talking"**_ She looked surprised as she looked at him.

'You can read my mind?' she thought to herself as she look at the dragon closely, so see that's she's not going crazy.

 _ **"Yes I can. I'm here to offer you a wish"**_ He said as she looked confused.

'why would you offer me a wish?' She thought to herself.

 _ **"You probably don't remember, but I'm not going to go into details about it"**_

'oh ok' she though to his respond.

 _ **"You have one wish. It can be anything. Such as revenge for the people who abused you. or You could even gain power to do it yourself"**_ He said evilly as to make sure that she understood what he was offering.

'I don't want to take revenge' She answered as she put a sad smile on her fave.

 **"And why is that?"** Shenron asked confused. _**'after all they done to her, and she doesn't want to take revenge?'**_ he thought to himself.

'because I don't want to be as low as they are. Two wrongs doesn't make a right' she answered truthfully.

 _ **"I see. well I'm glad that you think that, But to not be rude by changing the subject. what is your wish than? I don't have enough power to hold this form"**_

She nodded as she was confused, but didnt ask.

'I wish to be in a place where I can start over. So I don't" feel like I got the easy way out. I want to be in a world where people would judge you when they meet you, not by rumors' She asked as Shenron only held back a chuckle.

 _ **"You wish has been granted. Now sleep"**_ He said as the girl fell asleep intently, as he finished his sentence.


	3. Ch2

_**Chapter 2 ...**_

Soft noises could be heard from her darkness as she ran towards a light in her dreams. She was running down a small dark tunnel that lead to a bright white light. Nothing could be seen past the light as she tried to get closer and closer with her small legs could keep her. Surprising she wasn't getting tired or slowing down. Her ribs didn't affect her as she thought it would. Ever since her right eye was taken from her, she got use to running with her one and only good eye. Thank god that she was saved and a chance to start over. All she want now is to find what was in that light that Shenron made her go to.

He told her "Run down that tunnel. When you reach the light, you would find that world that you crave" As she thought back to herself over and over.

She wasn't going to stop or slow down. This was her one and maybe her only chance to start over. Her parents would be so happy for her, who ever there were.

As she was getting closer, the light started to cloud her vision as she kept running. She placed her right hand over her forehead as it would help block out some light.

 _ **FLASHBACK ...**_

As she stood there face to face with the small green scale Dragon name Shenron. Her cloths had change into a small white dress that reaches only a little past her thighs. She had on long sleeves that reaches up to her hands as it touched her thumbs. She thought it looked cute, and she didn't want to make it seem like that she didn't like it. In face she loved it. Not only because it was a cute dress, but it was the first thing she ever received as a gift. As Shenron made it appeared on her with a click of his tail towards the floor. She was amaze at the weird dragon that can do such godly things.

 _ **I'm not a God, but I was made from one**_ Shenron answered her unasked question.

'so hes real ?' She asked as she felt a little angry since there was a god, but never answered her. Maybe this was his way for helping? She thought to herself.

 _ **God never made me do this. I did this because I want to, and the fact that I want to pay back the nice deed you did for me**_ He said as she looked at him with a weak smile, but soon changed to a confused look.

'You said that I helped you, but I don't remember that. I'm sure if I did help you. I would remember a small green talking dragon' She asked with her thoughts.

 _ **when I was summoned years ago. One human made a wish. His wish was 'I want to rule over you and make you my slave' he said to me. I just laughed at the thought about me being a slave to a human. But of course I had to grant his wish. But one thing he didn't know was that Dragons suck the life force away from their master and put it into his immortal new body. Since he didn't have a immortal body, he just died and my form traveled through time and I ended in your time period**_

he stopped himself from talking, so she could understand what was said and she can process it. It was going to be difficult since she was only a child but...

'ok. Ill understand so far. But what does that got to do with me?' She asked as she really want to know.

 _ **When i was stuck in this time era, I found you one day being attacked and all. I didn't want... I couldn't interfere with business of others unless it was wished. So I was forced to stay put and watch. After they...the villagers left you there with your neck bleeding. which made you...which made you not able to talk anymore**_

He said not trying to make her remember, but clearly it was forced in her memories. It is something that can never be forgotten. Since she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

She looked down to the floor as the memories flooded back in front of her eyes. Shenron thought that she might cry or have another Mini-Panic attack. It sure wouldn't be her first.

Instead she clutched her fists by her side as she bite her bottom lip to force those horrible moments in the back of her mind. She looked up at Shenron and nodded for him to continue.

 _ **After they left you, a woman came around and spotted you, she was going to have her... Fun with you, but she tripped on one of the Dragon balls. As she looked at it, she thought it was a Diamond or something so she kept it and was too busy thinking of how to get money for it. She left you which made you able to get up and walk away**_

'so your saying because I was abused, It helped you?' She thought as she smiled but tears began to flood her eyes. At least she knew that it helped someone.

 _ **No. I wasn't helped because you was being abused. I was helped because you never gave up your character. Of never being mean or rude to others because they do it to you**_

Shenron said as the girl looked surprised at how he said it to her. It sounded sincere and caring. It made her wanted to hug the dragon but she didn't know would that be a good idea.

 _ **After you left. You was heading back and you found a money value. It wasn't as much but you could had a decent size meal for yourself... Instead you gave it to a man. A man who once abused you. It sure surprised me when you gave it to him and smiled. I thought that there was something wrong with you. But then I noticed why. You gave it to him so he can feed his son. The reason why he abused you was because the other villagers made him do it. So he can get pocket money. You probably knew that and still decided to help**_

 **S** he nodded as she remember the day that she gave him the 100 coin. She could had her first decent size meals in years, but she didn't know about why he abused her. She gave it to him only because nobody would probably give her anything for it. it was a real coin, but the fact remained. She was outcast since the day she was born. She was meant to be the one who would suffer. But what others didn't know was that she wasn't going to let other suffer. it would had help the mans son and it could probably had her made a first friend. but after that the Man never thanked her and he continued to abuse her. Even have his way with her in ways she didn't want to talk about anymore.

 _ **Well lets just say that that coin want around and around until it reached the woman who took one of the dragon balls. She couldn't make any money from it, since nobody knew what the material is. So when she threw it away, It landed with the others and it was ready for a wish to be asked. I know right, that's the best luck ever that someone could have**_

She nodded as she was still asking herself why did he help her when he was ready to go back to where he came from.

 _ **When you was being chased. You asked for a way to get away from them. That's where I appeared and help you out. Ill helped you out because if it wasn't without you. I wouldn't be able to get back to my world. But since Ill already granted your wish. I couldn't help with the wish you made. I was suppose to go up in the air and split apart and wait til someone collected all seven dragon balls and summoned me. But I didn't want to leave. I wanted to Help you first. So I forced myself back down and granted you another wish. That's why Ill Have a form a small lizard**_

She looked at him as he said the word 'Lizard'

'you're not a lizard! your much bigger than one' She thought to him.

 _ **You be surprise when you see me again. I'm sure that your going to see me again in not time**_

She nodded as she thought 'What does he mean by that?' But quickly brushed it aside.

 _ **Now. As I said. Run down that tunnel until you past the bright light. Once you past the light. You would be in the world that you crave for. No go!**_

She nodded as she looked at him and smiled. It was a real happy smiled, one that she never knew how to make. She nodded once again as she mouthed the word 'Thank you' as she headed down the tunnel towards her new life.

 _ **End FLASHBACK ...**_

As light grew bigger, so did her smile. She ran into the light and stopped at the edge of the cliff looking over to her new home. One that was amazing and unpredictable. One that she had never excepted but was happy of. She would finally get to meet a person who would be her friend. She took a few more steps towards the edge as she spotted a man with an orange jumpsuit and a blue shirt underneath. he had boots that was blue with yellow lines down the middle. His hair was black but when in different ways like the ocean. His eyes was as black as his hair but it should loving affection. One that she never seen but knew well of. Since she had seen other treat their kids with. The man smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yoo. I'm Son. but people just call me Goku"


End file.
